


Bloodeater (AKA the Fixation Story that makes Sense only to Me)

by B3N43Y



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway this story only probably makes sense to me, Cannon Divergent, I hate using mobile on here, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe theyre just cuddling, Oh also Lemon Friend uses they them pronouns, cannibalism tw, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3N43Y/pseuds/B3N43Y
Summary: Little short story about a certain Lemon Demon putting on a mask and getting attached to a certain ex-rockstar.Warnings at beginning.Kudos and comments help me write <3!
Relationships: The Dad/Lemon Friend (FNF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Bloodeater (AKA the Fixation Story that makes Sense only to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a warning for cannibalism tw, demon/religious(?) tw and implied sexual content. So like, teens and more mature people only.
> 
> Also, this story probably doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry dydyfd-

They sighed, head in their hands, their back facing the puny and worthless mortal beside them. Had they really taken a liking to this mortal? This one "greatest rockstar of them all"(which they disagreed immensely with)? A boring and slightly egotistical mortal?

Apparently so, since they couldn't make themself get out of his bed.

Why had he been the one to catch their heart? What did he do to make them want to stay with him and ignore their hunger? Why did it hurt to want to leave him?

'Emotions are stupid.' They thought to themself, their knees now positioned to their chest, arms wrapping around them. They were on the edge of the bed, their mind split between taking their leave and staying with him.

They looked back to him, seeing him… Smiling in his sleep of all things, hair messy and arms stretched out underneath himself. They smiled at the c… They looked away, cursing themself for thinking like that! For a mortal that couldn't and wouldn't do anything for them!

It was stupid having feelings, stupid falling in love, stupid being in the position they were in right now, conflicted with these emotions, all they wish they just didn't have, like a regular demon. But they weren't a regular demon. Regular demons didn't sleep with mortals, they didn't have human disguises, they didn't have _a_ _goddamn lemon for a head_.

They wished they were a normal demon, just eating their human flesh outright after scaring their victims for fun. They were different though. They had emotions and compassion. They decided to get close to the victim's father, trying to get closer to her by any means necessary so that they could savor her even better and possibly get away with it!

They'd started out… Rough. They would bump into him on accident and cause him to get angry, and apologize and go away to cry from the yelling, the softy they were.

Then, they'd started to actually sneak up on him, saying a hello, sometimes delivering gifts to his home as anonymously as they could get, even paying for his food as he looked away. Normal things to do right?

Once, he had been on the lookout for them, and found them delivering a gift to his door. He strolled up to them, bitter as always, thinking it was some crazy fan trying to swoon him, but honestly they had never heard of him or his music, brushing these gifts as "A way to pay for all those bumps in the roads."

They would start taking each time he would catch them delivering yet another gift, getting less and less bitter and happier to see them. Some days they just didn't give a gift, instead doing the things they needed. The next time they did, he would say he missed the gifts. It made them feel something, but they ignored the feeling of course.

Finally, he let them look around inside his house, and that's when things went overboard. It was a fast approach, him taking out a card and giving it to them, kissing them on the cheek before kicking them out of his house. For what? They didn't know. They just rubbed the kiss off them, looking at the card with his number. Good job for them, they were finally getting somewhere with this whole fiasco.

They'd never had the need for a cellphone, but snapped one up the next day when remembering his number. They looked at the card, dialing up the number with their long nails quickly, hearing it ring and chuckling lightly, before hearing him pick the phone up.

"Hello!~ Daddy Dearest, AKA, Luis Luther here, how may I help you today?~" He had said with the smoothest voice the other had ever heard from him, noting that as they spoke up.

"Hello Luis. About that card." They started up, before being interrupted by him, a small gasp coming from him before he spoke, "You! You're the weird guy who gave me all those gifts right?"

"Correct. And you're the one who gave me an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Thank you by the way.~"

"Oh, of course. Why're you calling again?-"

"To inquire about why you've given me this card with your number."

"Oh that! Yeah, you, uh, wouldn't mind a date huh?" He said, a bit goofily, catching them off guard with how he sounded a bit like a giddy teen with a big crush to hide, like in those dumb movies they had to watch before.

"Date? Like. The day and month? It's-" They were interrupted with a bit of a loud "No, no! I mean, like a meeting, between two lovers! You know?"

"Oh." They played dumb on purpose, but it was fun to see him overreact to the simple misunderstanding. "Sure. When is this scheduled then?"

"Today. Midnight. At-" They listened to the location, writing this down on the card quickly, clicking their pen when done writing it down. "Thank you, see you, love you Luis.~" They hung up before they could hear his reply, chuckling lightly before going back to whatever it was they were doing before.

Midnight approached fast, they were already there at 11 PM, waiting outside the restaurant he had chosen, a three star one at the most, but this was casual, nothing serious, just something to get them even closer to him and to his delicious daughter. They never did state they were in this to eat his daughter had they? Doesn't matter, they knew what they were doing.

At 12:30 he arrived, looking cleaner than usual, and they looked at him, raising an eyebrow, their human costume on just in time. He just looked away, raising a hand to them, which they took, and he walked inside the restaurant quickly, them following and trying to match his hurried pace.

He muttered under his breath, still holding their hand as he looked at the waiter, asking if their table was still available. Thankfully it was still open, and he seemed more relaxed now, smirking and leading them to their table.

He sat down on one end, watching them as they sat down. They both just looked at each other, in awkward silence, before he spoke up. "I never caught your name actually."

Shit. They never thought up a name. They looked away, one elbow on the table and their finger tapping against their cheek, before they decided on their answer, "Lemon."

"Lemon huh? Cute name.~" He flirted, showing that creepy but genuine smile of his, his glowing eyes staring right deep into theirs. They just looked back, answering "So is Luis Luther. Did you make that one up yourself?"

He just looked at them weirdly, and they realized that's not a normal human thing to ask. They coughed, a tiny bit of smoke coming out of their mouth. "Wow, you do that too?"

"Hm? Do what?" They questioned him. He chuckled, some smoke coming out his mouth, they hadn't seen that before. "Oh, yes, yes. I thought I was the only one who did?"

"Apparently not!" He smirked. They smiled awkwardly back, before they were interrupted by a waiter.

They don't remember the rest of the date too well, too casual to be remembered, though they did remember them walking out of the restaurant, holding hands as Luis led them to a dark alley, kissing them there. They were surprised at the sudden action, but melted into it, holding onto his shoulders.

They continued for a while, but knew they had to have been going sometime. It was a pain to stop, but they did, walking back to Luis' house afterwards, ignoring what just happened in favor of enjoying walking hand in hand in the slight cold of the night, as cliché as it was.

And now here they were, after being convinced to be led into his home. Sitting on the edge of his bed, hungering for some mortal flesh. They looked at him again, how tasty he looked, he'd make a great stew. But, their emotions didn't like those thoughts, making them want to cry.

It was disgusting really showing this much appreciation for someone like him. And yet the tears came out, and they laid back down, cuddling him and making no noise, just holding onto him.

He snuggled close to them, that small and cute smirk on him. They just looked at him, holding his cheeks between both hands and gave him a kiss on the head.

Maybe they could stay. Just one more night. They could wait to eat his daughter's flesh. Or really _any_ flesh.

And so they did, snuggling against him, hugging him tightly to never let go of _their_ Luis Luther. They closed their eyes, pretending to sleep, letting relaxation wash over them.

Maybe having emotions for this not so boring mortal was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This makes no sense, so, here are the headcannons this is based off to try and help:
> 
> Lemon Friend/Demon is kinda half human and half demon, which is why they have huge emotions and other things.  
> Luis is the Evil Dad, AKA Daddy Dearest.  
> Lemon has a human disguise they can use to blend in with humans.  
> Lemon originally was luring Luis into letting them become close so they could eat his daughter, the Girlfriend, but instead fell in love with him and never ate his daughter.
> 
> If it still doesn't make sense, I'm sorry ;;,,,,
> 
> Edit: Forgot to say I think they're married during game events, that Lemon Friend uses it/them pronouns and that Luis is bisexual ;3.
> 
> Though, wanna also add, if you support FNF, be careful abt the devs bc. They're super uncool.


End file.
